fmawc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Jerso
Jerso is one of the four neutrals in the Chimera Gang. He is considered to be the easiest Neutral to play, but is primarily a support Hero. Jerso specializes in stunning enemies for long amounts of time and tanking damage, rather than personally dealing damage. Jerso will not accomplish much on his own, and as such he greatly benefits from joining a team. Abilities D - Adhesive Saliva: Using this will cause Jerso's spit to take on an Adhesive effect for 10 seconds, increasing his attack speed by 100% and causing each auto attack to slow the target by 20%. This effect can be stacked. 25 second cooldown. Q - Puff Up: '''Jerso puffs up his body, causing nearby enemies within 250 range to be knocked back and take 250/320/390/460/530 damage. Enemies will take the knockback over 1 second, during which they are stunned. 15 second cooldown. * This ability is boosted by 0.5X Jerso's Strength per upgrade. '''W - Noxious Gas: Jerso exhales a cloud of noxious gas around himself. The cloud lasts for 10 seconds, and he cannot be hurt inside the cloud. Enemies who enter the cloud will have their movement speed be slowed by 30/35/40/45/50% and their attack speed slowed by 50/60/70/80/90% and take 60/80/100/120/140 damage per second. 300 area of effect. 50 second cooldown. Does not block damage from Father or Wrath. * This ability's duration is boosted by 1 second per upgrade. E - Constrictive Saliva: Jerso spits at the target's feet, restraining them to the floor. This prevents them from being able to move or attack for 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 seconds. 800 cast range, 33 second cooldown. R - Acidic Saliva: Jerso shoots sticky saliva in a 500 area of effect around him, causing enemies to become stuck and unable to move or attack, while also taking 120/160/200 damage per second from his acidic saliva. Lasts 2/2.5/3 seconds on heroes, 10 seconds on units. 40 second cooldown. Playing as Jerso Jerso's most powerful skill is without a doubt his W Noxious Gas, enabling him to survive against everything other than Wrath and Father for a long time. This will let Jerso do extensive damage against enemies who would otherwise easily defeat him, and ideally Jerso wants to stun enemies inside of his Noxious Cloud with his other spells to maximize his damage and slow them even further with the slowing effects of the cloud. Be careful to not knock the foe towards their destination with your Q - try to knock them in such a way that they must pass by your Noxious Gas cloud to escape! Jerso has absolutely no path of winning the game entirely alone. The more allies he has to help him, the better. Jerso can work alongside other neutrals, and in particular he is the single best partner for Scar, stunning enemies for Scar's ultimate. If only working with one or two other neutrals, he will need them to do the damage while he just stuns for them. It may be a good idea for Jerso to feed his allies gold to increase their damage output, but Jerso's upgrade is very strong in its own right, powering up both his Q damage and W duration. When Jerso joins a team, he will want to soak up as much damage as he can and get right in the middle of the fight before popping his W Noxious Gas. In a team fight, more enemies will be forced to pass the gas and Jerso can tank damage for his allies. It's important Jerso does not waste his W when he is at full health or is not going to take damage. Jerso's gas is very powerful against the Doctor in particular. It is generally not worth it for Jerso to take the Doctor's 10 second hex just to use his Q unless he's neutral and has upgraded his Q to do heavy damage. Just use Jerso's ranged abilities to kill Doctor instead, unless another ally has already tanked Doctor's hex. If Jerso is lucky enough to become a homunculus, he will be one of the last homunculi standing. His W is on a low enough cooldown he can force the Alchemists to ignore him for a while. If anything, Jerso may have to force Alchemists to target him to ensure that Father lives to ascension. Playing Against Jerso Jerso's damage output is low, and there's not much you can do to stop him from dumping out all of his spells due to his tanky nature. He should be one of your lowest priority targets unless the enemy team forces you to target him by stacking items on him. The one other exception where it may be advisable to attack Jerso is if he is coming for Doctor or Winry, in which case you will want to attack him enough so that he's forced to burn his gas before he reaches the NPC. Dumping the gas on top of the NPC is very powerful as it will deal all its damage to them and let Jerso get 10 seconds of free autoattacks on them, so you want to deny him that if you can. Father ignores the gas, so you can feel free to ignore him when fighting in the Father Room. Jerso is heavily counterpicked by Wrath who ignores his gas, to the point Jerso should not be picked if Wrath has already been picked, unless Jerso intends to join the Homunculi. jersoskin.png|Corporate Jerso Skin Category:Neutrals Category:Playable Characters Category:Chimera Gang Category:Chimeras Category:Strength Characters Category:Tanks